Arriving at Alamos town/Meeting Alice/We will be heroes
Here is the scene where our heroes arrived at Alamos Town, they meet Alice and then ths song "We will be heroes" goes in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. (Now we go to the heroes who was walking to Alamos Town) Narrator: It appears our Heroes have found themseIves a beautifuI day on which to continue their journey! Ash's quest for Pokemon Mastership is shared with Pikachu, Dawn and Brock along with Emerl and SUPS1, whiIe aII quest for excitement. And the next site of both quests is the Pokemon Contest Iocated in AIamos Town! Dawn: ShouIdn't we have gotten there by now? Brock: AImost. And there it is! AIamos Town, right over that hiII! Tai Kamiya: Finally! (Ash and Dawn runs) Ash Ketchum: I'II bet ya, as soon as we get there, we'II find some great battIes! Pikachu: Pikachu! Dawn: I've got to get ready forthe Contest. So many dresses to wear and so IittIe time! Ash Ketchum: Huh, hoId on! Emerl: Stop! (Only to discover they was an island on top of Almos Town) Brock: Looks Iike we're on the wrong shore! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Pikachu: Pika. Chiro: Looks like we're gonna have to take another turn to get there. Dawn: And I'm exhausted. Ash Ketchum: Me too! Takato Matsuki: 'Can't we get a break already? '???: WouId you aII Iike a Iift? Ash Ketchum: Huh? Pikachu: Pika. Mimi Tachikawa: Who said that? Gmerl: Look up there! (They see a balloon and we see a girl and her Chimchar riding on it) Alice: Hi there! (Pelipper can be seen flying through the water as the camera goes up to the balloon) Brock: We can't thank you enough for your kindness! So, my name, dear, is Brock. WouId you honor us by teIIing your name? Alice: My name's AIice. Brock: So it's AIice from AIamos Town! I can't beIieve I don't have you written down in my IittIe bIue book of babes. SiIIy me. I'm such a dummy! There's only one thing to do, let me take you out. (Gets punched by Croagunk's poison jab) After Croagunk takes me out. Takuya Kanbara: '''Sheesh, Such to much effectiveness. '''Dawn: '''Now, my name's Dawn. I'm entering the Alamos Town Pokemon Contest. '''Ash Ketchum: Hi, I'm Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu. Emerl: I'm Emerl the leader of the SUPS1 and these are my friends. Tai Kamiya: My name is Tai Kamiya. This is my partner Agumon. Agumon: Hi. Davis Motomiya: I'm Davis and this is Veemon. Takato Matsuki: My name's Takato and this is my partner Guilmon. Guilmon: Hello! Takuya Kanbara: '''My name is Takuya. '''Danny Fenton: The name is Danny, and these are my friends, Sam and Tucker. (Chimchar uses Flamethrower to lift the balloon) Ash Ketchum: Awesome we're really moving. Dawn: What a pretty lake. Kari Kamiya: It's very pretty, right, Gatomon? Gatomon: Yeah. Brock: Yeah, not as pretty as Alice! Ash Ketchum: Your quick. Dawn: He's use to it. Leo Lionheart: So what do you do, Alice? Alice: '''Well, I work part-time as a hot air balloon tour guide. But I also spend most of my time as a music student! '''Jinmay: '''A music student? '''Alice: '''Yes, that's right. (Alice brings out a leaf and plays the music) '''Dawn: Leaf whistle? (All flying type Pokemon appears around the balloon as they lead the heroes to the town) Henry Wong: '''Wow, I've never see you whistle. '''Alice: You see? The Pokemon are showing me which way the wind is blowing. Gibson: '''Wow, So that's how the wind that can speed things up. '''Alice: '''Correct. Okay, Chimchar! (Chimchar fires flamethrower to make the balloon go to the town. We see Team Rocket and the Villains on their Carnivine balloon) '''James: Say, this balloon thing is catching on. Meowth: Like we're gonna catch Pikachu. Bowser: '''And not to mention the monkey team. (Then a Drifloon appears out of nowhere bouncing Jessie's face) '''Jessie: More balloons? Meowth: Three Drifloon and a Drifblim. Wendy O. Koopa: '''Daddy, Get me a Drifloon! '''Bowser: Of course. As long as you don't throw a tantrum. Jessie: Oh, there so round and cute. (Brings out a net) Say, I they've wanted us to take them for a walk. (Tries to catch one of the Drifloon) Come to Jessie! Wendy O. Koopa: Come to me too! Jessie: Would you please stop playing hard to get! Wendy O. Koopa: Hold still so I can catch you! (Three Drifloon and Drifblim are now angry) Jessie: What did we do? Meowth: Same thing you always do. Dr. Eggman: I think you made them mad. James: '''Okay now, a little humor will go a long way to stop that swelling! (Wobbuffet pops up) (Three Drifloon and Drifblim uses Gust) '''Meowth: They've busted us with gust! Team Rocket & Villains: We're blasting off again! (Cut back to the heroes) Dawn: '''Look at those towers! '''Palmon: What are thoses? Alice: The space time towers. Brock: Here listen to this. The brilliant architect, Godey designed the Space-Time Towers 100 years ago. Sparx (SRMTHFG): '''That's a long time ago. '''Alice: And that's where we hold our Pokemon Contest, Dawn. Dawn: Oh, wow! Gomamon: Amazing. Ash Ketchum: A hundred years? That's like ten years times... Dawn, Twilight Sparkle & Joe: Times ten. Ash Ketchum: Your right. Johnny the Lion: Jinx! Brock: Let's see, it explains why there called space times. The tower on the right represents times. And the one on the right represents space. Ash Ketchum: Hey, I could have told you that. (Pikachu suddenly hears something and then suddenly the strange energy appears causing the balloon to shake while the heroes are holding on tight. Cut to the laboratory) Tonio: Powerful forces. Colliding with each other, something's bigs going on. (Cut to the heroes) Alice: Is everybody okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Matt Ishida: Are you okay, T.K.? T.K. Takaishi: I'm fine. Brock: What was that? Alice: I suppose it could've been air currents. But it sure was strange. Sorry if you guys got scared. Wormmon: It's okay. Ken Ichijouji: Yeah, everything is fine. Alice: I know what. I'll give you the grand tour. Dawn: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: That will be great! Takato Matsuki: '''That will be awesome! '''Chiro: '''Can't wait for that! '''Yolei Inoue: '''Say Hawkmon, You ready to give a tour? '''Hawkmon: '''Sure am! '''Jinmay: '''Come on guys, let's go check these things out! '''Nova: '''This is so exciting! '''Mordecai: Yeah-uh! Rigby: All right! Let's do it! (Now we go to Gible and Bronzor battling) Song Pokémon! Another day, another fight Another chance to make things right (Pokémon!) We will be strong, the way it should be Ready for the challenge, you and me! We will be heroes (Pokémon!) We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokémon!) Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes Pokémon! The moment's right, the time has come For us to stand, together as one So take my hand and follow me To win it all's our destiny! We will be heroes (Pokémon!) We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokémon!) Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes (Pokémon!) We can change the world if we try (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokémon!) Forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes Pokémon! We will be heroes Pokémon! Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Scenes